1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective wearing apparel and in particular it relates to a combination ear protector and eye glasses retainer.
2. Background of the Invention
Participants in outdoor activities such as skiing desire protection for their eyes and ears. Protective glasses, whether they are prescription to correct a visual defect or just plain glasses, are worn to shield the eyes from wind and to prevent air borne particles such as dirt, snow or rain from getting into their eyes. Glasses of either type may also be tinted to reduce glare from snow or light colored surfaces. Since the ears have a large surface area exposed to the elements it is generally desirable to have them covered for protection, especially from the cold.
There are many devices that are designed to provide eye protection, be it from glare, dust or other irritants. Likewise, there are ear bands, muffs and the like on the market to provide a covering for the ears. Insofar as known, however, there has not been a product on the market that will satisfactorily provide protection for both the eyes and ears of a participant in an outdoor activity such as skiing. The eye glasses of an active outdoor individual often will not stay in place or they will fall off completely, just from the jostling activity of the individual. Elastic bands are sometimes fastened to each end of the bows of the wearer's eye glasses and extended around the back of the head. These however, generally place undesired tension on the glasses and do not protect the wearer's ears.
Numerous patents have issued covering various forms of ear protectors and eye glasses retainers. Included are U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,746 issued to Rustin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,510 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,254 issued to Daigle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,147 issued to Gross, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,367 issued to Jean, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,374 issued to Geiser and U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,911 issued to Dunford.
None of these numerous variations achieve applicant's objective of providing a head band configured to protect the wearer's ears and which attaches to conventional eye glasses for cooperatively retaining the ear protecting band and eye glasses on the wearer who engages in physical activity.